The Kingdom of New Volvar
Government Traditional Del's Court Del ' After the Conquest of the Dragon in 3E 720, much of the Volvarian government structure was lost, and a new tyrannical system put in place. As such, there was no title equivalent to 'king', the ruling Del only ever being referred to as such. They held supreme power over Volvar, and ruled with an iron fist. Most considered them to be tyrants. '''Thane ' The right-hand of the Del. Similar to the Del's naming, the Thane was always held by a member of House Thane, and a more official title was never adopted. The Thanes handled day-to-day matters, running the kingdom in the Del's stead. In the past, plenty of Dels were less than productive in their ruling. '''Dragonguard The Dragonguard were formed under the Del and acted as the military and police force. Originally, they existed to defend Volvar from wild dragons. Over time, they quickly became the most powerful armed force in Volvar, and were officially sanctioned as protectors of the realm. House Vol was placed in charge, due to their size and influence. To be initiated into the Dragonguard, members had to be Del Scarred, to symbolize the strength of the dragons they would be facing, to keep the members humble. Vol's Court Following the destruction of mainland Volvar to the Rifts, the fleeing civilization began anew on the islands surrounding the mainland. House Vol stepped in and took charge, forming a new government as the kings of Volvar. King House Vol, upon beginning the reconstruction, declared themselves king over the new lands. Along with this, they abolished the Del's rule and the custom of using their House name as their title. The king of Volvar appoints four Keepers to help divide the task of ruling. Princes Due to Volvar's tradition of having multiple children, the Vol kings typically have several siblings. The male siblings, the princes, assist in governing the kingdom, usually acting as the king's right hand. Keeper of the House One of the four Keepers, the Keeper of the House is in charge of watching over the king's main province and castle. The Keeper of the House usually acts as a mayor of the king's town. Keeper of War The highest ranking of military officials within Volvar, the Keeper of War advises the king in matters of war and military. The Keeper typically leads the king's army personally and plans most battles. Keeper of the Peace The Keeper of the Peace acts as the legislator for Volvar, writing laws and ensuring that they're followed. The Keeper of the Peace is consulted for high profile trials, as well as overseeing the domestic guard force of the kingdom. Keeper of Lore The Keeper of Lore acts as Volvar's chief historian. They work tirelessly to ensure that Volvar's history and culture, working to preserve any literature that survives and upkeep ruins. In addition to this, the Keepers of Lore also typically learn Chaos Magic, and advise the king in matters of the Arcane. Category:Browse Category:Countries